Gouki (Earth-19999)
Gouki (豪鬼 Gōki, "Great Demon", "Great Devil" or "Great Ogre"), also known as Akuma (悪魔 Akuma, "Devil") is the Raging Master of the Fist, a major antagonist in the Mortal Fighter Series. He appears briefly in all the games of the series, but he is at the heart of the story of Mortal Fighter: Ragnarok. History Early Appearances 'Mortal Fighter: Ragnarok' Characteristics Physical Appearance Normal Satsui no Hado Shin Gouki Oni Personnality Paraphernalia Powers *'Enhancements' **'Enhanced Strength: '''Gouki is the Master of the Fist - there's a reason to that - he is capable of putting structures to pieces, reducing mountains to dust and flattening canyons by his plain power. **'Enhanced Agility: Even though he is of a great strength, Gouki is also capable of dodging pretty much anything in his path, from point blank machine gun bullets to Scorpion's fastest attacks. **'Enhanced Speed: '''Gouki may not be the Flash, but he has nothing to envy. He can outrun some cars and he even ended up as a greater challenge for Noob Saibot, who even with his teleportation abilities, had trouble with Gouki's speed. **'Enhanced Leaping: 'His jumping abilities are the least impressive, but they sure are there. He can jump around four to five meters up in the air to crush his enemies. Those who(ve seen him jump higher than that didn't live to tell the tale. **'Enhanced Senses: 'Even if he is a brute, Gouki has a great sense of meditation of concentration due to his martial training, and he can react and even predict opponents like Raiden, Scorpion, and even Noob Saibot **'Healing Factor: 'Gouki can heal faster than most Kombatants, as he is able recover from an open head wound while fighting, and regenerate bones even after using them in combat. **'Enhanced Durability: 'Gouki can survive pretty much anything, from Shao Kahn's hammer to the fires of Hell, and even being eaten by Blaze. **'Condensed Muscle Tissue **'Longevity: '''When it is said that Gouki can survive anything, that includes ageing, his demonic abilities make him capable of holding - if not winning a stare contest against Wraiths. *'Self-Power Augmentation: Gouki is a constantly evolving beast who improves his power each second. Each fight against him is different and he is one of the rare Kombatants, like Scorpion, who can't be mimicked by Shang Tsung. *'Power Bestowal: '''On certain occasions, Gouki can awaken the Satsui no Hado in others. The best example for it is Ryu Hoshi, but practically anyone with a desire of revenge or a desire to win can be affected. *'Energy Blasts: 'As the Master of the Fist, Gouki masters the technique of the Hadouken, the Surge Fist, which is a powerful energy blast, an "explosion" strong enough to launch the Dragon King unto the airs for a long time. *'Energy Manipulation: 'Gouki can manipulate all froms of spiritual energy and deflect them at his will. *'Energy Senses: 'Gouki can sense the energy in his opponents, that's how he finds out his new challenges, his new victims. Abilities Transportation *'Levitation': '''Gouki can levitate lightly and move close to the ground while in a state of concentration. Most of his fights are settled before he even starts fighting properly. *'Teleportation: '''(see Ashura Senkuu) Items *None. Trivia Category:Condensed Muscle Tissue Category:Murderers Category:Neutral Characters Category:Villains Category:Neutral Characters of Earth-19999 Category:Villains of Earth-19999 Category:Earth-19999 Category:Characters Category:Characters of Earth-19999 Category:Single Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Living Characters of Earth-19999 Category:Satsui no Hado Category:Satsui no Hado (Earth-19999) Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Levitation Category:Teleportation Category:Super Speed Category:Super Strength Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Super Agility Category:Power Bestowal Category:Power Augmentation Category:Energy Blasts Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Senses Category:Super Senses Category:Super Leaping Category:Draft227 Category:Created by FrenchTouch Category:Red Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Martial Artists Category:Skin Morphing Category:Males Category:Males of Earth-19999 Category:Expert Combatant Category:Expert Category:Healing Factor